


Yes

by bluedreambliss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, School, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: Nozomi is feeling a little out of character because of a certain blonde that sits in front of her.





	Yes

_ “I don't think I could ever forget that lovely shade of blue, lovely is and understatement really. It's the type of blue that makes your mind slip away to the feeling of gentle waves. I couldn't have felt anymore at ease as I lost myself in those eyes for the first time, it was like-”  _

 

Nozomi was cut off abruptly by her now annoyed looking classmate,the girl just stood there looking mildly disgusted at her heartfelt description.

 

_ “So are you going to stop before or after I throw up?”  _

 

Nozomi just laughed her cheeks flushing slightly, she set her chin down in her hand and looked out the window. It was early spring and the air was drifting in lightly.

 

_ “But Nicocchi you asked me what was on my mind, I’m only granting your request”  _

 

Nozomi giggled poking the short girl in the chest. Nico huffed and looked to the side to look out at the sky as well.

 

_ “Yeah Yeah, I am aware but I didn't ask for what your going to say to her on your wedding, besides if you really want to land a girl like THAT Nico Nii can teach you a few things about picking up babes”  _

 

Nozomi had to fight the urge to burst out laughing at Nico’s comment and held back further as the girl took a step back and dramatically threw up her hands in her signature pose but only this time she had drawn out the last word in an attempt at seduction.

 

_ “ Oh wow Nicochii must be flooded with confessions, such a lady killer” _

 

Nozomi winked smiling at her, Nico just folded her arms looking smug.

 

_ “Hah of course, wait a minute are you making fun of me?”  _

 

Nico caught on watching her friend sitting there trying to cover her mouth from letting out laughter. 

 

_ “We both know you have never gotten a babe”  _

 

Nozomi did the little air quotations, Nico turned on her heal and stormed off muttering about if you don't make a move quick someone else will. Nozomi shook her head softly smiling but quietly looked down at her lap...Nico was right. 

 

Nozomi jumped a little hearing the bell, her eyes shot to the door waiting for her to walk through, if you could describe an angel floating in as walking. The spiritualist felt her heart pick up and she averted her eyes when the girl of her affections sat down in front of her. 

**_“_ ** **_You better do something before someone else does.”_ **

Nico's words echoed through her minds as she stared at the golden locks spilled before her, it took everything in her power not to reach out to her and run her finger through the soft looking hair. As Annoying as the shorter girl could be there was truth in her words, she would have to speak up sooner or later or she would regret it. Nozomi tried her best to focus during her lesson but was having a hard time when the teacher Called upon the girl occupying her thoughts to read.

 

_ “Miss Ayase Would you continue where I left off please”  _

 

Eli stood up and continued reading the lines like it was something she did in her sleep, Nozomi noticed a slight accent in her voice and smiled to herself playing with her pencil absently, Eli spoke English clearly and well, that was something something Nozomi had a hard time with. When Eli was finished she sat back down and Nozomi got a slight hint of the girls smell, she could sense a light flowery aroma it wasn't very apparent and she couldn't put her finger on the type of flower. As she was thinking about this she hadn't noticed her pencil flew from her hand and rolled across the floor hitting the girl in front of her foot.

 

_ “Tojo-san, did you drop this?”  _

 

Nozomi jumped slightly and looked up, those icy blue eyes were staring into her own minty green, **_combined we could be spearmint_**. The spiritualist felt her checks stain and she tried to steady her voice. 

 

_“Y-yes thank you El- Ayase san”_

 

Nozomi cursed herself, she almost let it slip she pretty much calls her Eli in all her fantasies. She was once again take by surprise, something Eli seemed perfect at doing to her, when Eli spoke again. 

 

_ “You can call me Eli, I don't mind. Can I call you Nozomi?”  _

 

At that point Nozomi could feel her heart rate speeding up again and she out stretched her trembling hand to take back her pencil that was being returned, there fingers brushed softly and she thought she was going to faint.  

 

“You can call me whatever you want Elichii” 

 

Nozomi watched Eli’s eyes widen slightly her own cheeks going red, Nozomi would have felt mortified with her comment if she hadn't gotten  _ that _ reaction. Eli still held her eyes and smiled softly catching herself. 

 

_ “Ah yes well, it would be an honor, Nozomi” _

 

There it is again, Nozomi’s name just sounded natural falling from her lips almost as if she was meant to say it, And the purple haired girl had no intention of ever telling her to stop. They both held each other's gaze for a few seconds till it started to grab the attention of a few students around them. Both girls rarely talked to anyone let alone each other, it was earning them a few confused glances. Nodding Eli turned back around to watch the teacher, Nozomi spent the last few hours of classes smiling stupidly to herself and staring at her pencil. 

  
  


Walking home was something she always did alone, but today Nico seemed like she wouldn't give up finding out exactly what was said between her and Eli, so the small girl followed her all the way to her apartment. 

 

_“I told you Nicochii she was just giving me my pencil back”_  

 

Nozomi held her hand with her other , she swore she could still feel tingles from when there skin touched. The taller Of the two unlocked her door and watched Nico fling herself inside plopping down on her couch. It was rare Nico had time to stop over with having to take care of her siblings all the time, but when she did she made herself at home, not that Nozomi minded Nico was her closest friend.

 

_ “Yeah, you don't get the coolest girl in school to blush and just expect me to believe you just exchanged a pencil.”  _

 

Nico Took out her phone and flipped through it while Nozomi threw on some tea, the spiritualist took out her deck of cards looking at them fondly,  **_Should I?_ ** The purple haired girl set the cards down when the teapot signaled it was done and served them both, sitting down next to Nico relaxing a bit before doing homework. 

 

_ “Oh you seen that, well I guess we did talk a bit. She told me I could call her by her first name, then she said mine. Oh does her voice sound perfect ,it reminds me-” _

 

_ “YEAH I get it, you didn't ask her out ?” _

 

Nico threw her phone down onto the coffee table and started on her tea grumbling about it being hot. Nozomi giggled and gave Nico a pat on the leg.

 

_ “Patience is something you have to have with these types of things, you don't show much promise in that department .”  _

 

She said watching her friend still struggle with the hot tea instead of waiting for it to cool off. Nozomi pulled out her phone and seen a message from an unknown number, being curious she opened it and read the message. 

  
  


_ Hello, Is this Nozomi? It’s Eli. I apologize if it seems weird I have your number randomly, well it's not exactly random, our teacher seems to think you are having a few issues with english she asked me to show you a few things. I understand if you don't want help I just thought I would offer a hand. I look forward to your reply _

 

_ -Eli _

 

Nozomi felt like her heart would explode for the third time today, she read the text over a few times for good measure and confirming it was definitely _that_ Eli who had texted her, she started to panic not knowing what to say back. She wasn't that bad at English but now she was just embarrassed that the teacher had thought it wise to assign her a tutor. The end of the text almost seemed like she was writing a formal letter and she chuckled to herself, **_Eli is a huge nerd_**. Her laughing had caught the attention of her friend and she was peering over her shoulder at the text. 

 

_ “Holy hell Nozomi, you really must have said something right, Eli literally doesn't talk to ANYONE, let alone make up cheesy lies to get girls numbers” _

 

Nozomi gave her a confused look and Nico Pressed on.

 

_ “You really think the teacher has your number, also why would she just text you out of the blue about it after you guys talked in class. I’d say she got it from the office, she is on the student council.”  _

 

Nozomi looked down at her phone again, Nico had a point Eli was in the student council but why would she go out of her way to get her number when she could just ask for it herself. More importantly… Eli wants to talk to her, to spend time with her. She smiled and programed Eli’s number into her contacts and started to write a reply half listening to Nico rant about how she has tons of girls numbers from school. 

 

_ Oh hello Elichika   _

_ Yes it is me, thank you for reaching out to me I appreciate it, but I will have to decline on the torturing. I don't think I need that much help I do have an A in that class after all. ;] _

 

Nozomi hit send before she chickened out of her witty reply, playing hard to get might just work with her, besides it won't hurt to find out if Nico’s theory was right. 

 

The two girls continued to chat while they pulled out their homework for the day. It was starting to get dark when Nozomi bid her friend a good night. She closed the door with a sigh and walked over to the table cleaning up the used tea cups and putting her finished homework away. She heard her phone buzz and turned to grab it hearing it go off another two times. Nozomi opened it to see she had three new messages from Eli and her stomach started to do flip flops, hoping she took her joke lightly she swiped her screen open. 

  
  


_ I see, I was not aware you had a higher mark than me. _

 

_ This is silly _

 

_ I’m sorry if i wasted your time, good night Nozomi I hope to see you tomorrow.  _

 

Nozomi didn't know how to take this, Eli was hard to read and over text was even worse, she hit the call button before she had a chance to even think about what she was doing. She slumped down onto her floor fidgeting and playing with her skirt listening to the dial tone, she almost hung up before hearing Eli's soft but confused voice.

 

“ _ Nozomi? hi how can I help you, ah I mean how are you?” _

 

Nozomi giggled feeling less nervous at hearing Eli’s lame greeting, **_dork_**. 

 

_ “I’m good, just to clarify I don't have an A. I was just messing around. Also I would love for you to waste my time, how about we go out for coffee tomorrow. You can tell me all about how you got my phone number.” _

 

Nozomi couldn't believe she just asked her out finally , no preparation or anything she just went for it and she never felt better. Sitting on the line silently waiting for Eli to reply on the other hand wasn't the greatest feeling, she heard a light laugh and exhale of air. Nozomi waited patiently heart pounding in her ears and she almost didn't hear the other girl.

 

“Actually would you like to meet right now? I cant get those eyes out of my head I need to see them again” 

 

Now it was Nozomi's turn to stay silent, she was not expecting that, not in the slightest. She let out a shaky breath hoping slightly Eli could hear how she had affected her. The purple haired girl looked over at her tarot cards and decided it was time, would this be it? 

 

She pulled out a card and turned it over, her heart leapt when she read it  **_Lovers_ ** .Nozomi let out the air she was holding and breathed a reply.

 

_ “Yes” _

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wanted to do something different than what I usually do, and I wanted to do something for my favorite and lovely Nozoeli ship so here is this little thing (If you want the next part i will write it in a different story part, but for now we will leave the rest up to the imagination ;} )


End file.
